Użytkownik:Mewcio/Moje Anime/BW019
Treść Tak oto nastał dzień premiery fimu z Himko, Leylą i Cress'em w roli głównej! Zabaczcie co udało im się stworzyć!! ''' Wielkie kino miasta Virbank. To tu maiał rozstrzygnąć się konkurs na najlepszy film. W największej sali puszczane były filmy uczestników. Utwór Luke'a został pokazany jako ostatni. -Eh, gdzie tu sprawiedliwość! -Powiedział zirytowany. -Zoru!! -Nie przejmój się, przecierz najlepsze jest zawsze na końcu! -Pocieszył go Cress, siedzacy z jego lewej strony. -A jak! Zobaczysz wygramy!! -Dopowiedziała Leyla, siedzaca z prawej. -Zwłaszcza że dzięki scenie z pół nagą Himi zyskamy WSZYSTKIE głosy męskie! -Powiedział Cress pełen pewności siebie. -Nie przypominaj!! -Krzyknęła oburzona, dając Cress'owi po głowie. Siedziała tuż za nim, ale i Luke oberwał. Mew spojrzał na Cress'a morderczym wzrokiem i położył się na kolanach Himiko jako Emolga. -Ał, a to za co?! -Spytał Luke. -A kto w ostatniej chwili zmnienił scenariusz?! -Ja tam się cieszę z tej zmiany. -Oznajmił Cress, opierając się o siedzienie. Oberwał od Himiko ponownie. -Jeszcze jedno słowo i... -Cii! Zaczyna się! -Powiedziała Leyla. Spokój, cisza i górskie jezioro nad którym rozgrywała się potyczka dwóch sióstr. -Umbreon, unik! -Krzyknęła Leyla, ale głos miała bardziej twardy. -Espeon, Zamęt na Umbreon! -Powiedziała Himiko, lecz głos miała bradziej słodki i niewinny. Umbreon padła pokonana na ziemię. Leyla w kostiumie Umbr podbiegła do Umbreon, klęknęła i zaczęła sprawdzać jej stan. -Eh, znów ci się nie udało. -Powiedziała filmowa Esp. -Musisz więcej ćwiczyć. -Espeon! -Racja, kiedyś mi się uda! -Oznajmiła szczęśliwa. -Wracajmy lepiej do wioski bo zaczną się o nas martwić -Powiedziała Esp podając dłoń Leyli. Przez całą drogę dziewczyny rozmawiały o tym jak najlepiej użyć umiejętności swoich Pokemon'owych przyjaciółek, które szyły tuż przed nimi. Przekraczając próg wioski o mało nie umarły z przerażenia. Tętniąca życiem osada obróciła się w pył! Domy płonęły a w okolicy nie było żywej duszy. Siostry przestraszone zrujnowaną wioską pobiegły do swoiego domu rozglądając się za ocalałymi. Zastały płonącą ruinę, w której niegdyś się wychowywały. W środku dało usłyszeć się delikatne pojękiwanie. -Pan Sylv?! -Krzyknęły na widok starszego męszczyzny przygniecionego przez wielką belkę. -Dziewczynki? -Powiedział półmartwy. Brzmiał jak starszy Cress. -Uciekajcie z tąd jak najszybciej, oni mogą tu jeszcze wrócić... -A-Ale kto? -Powiedziała płacząca Umbr. -Grabieżcy ... o-oni zabrali wszystkich ... -Jak to?! -Krzyknęła. Krzyk zwabił jednego grabieżcę. -Musicie odnaleźć mieszkańców wioski! Mną się nie przejmujcie i tak już nie dużo czasu mi zostało... -Panie Sylv? Panie Sylv! Niech pan nie umiera!! Krzyki zwabiły dwóch bandytów. Jeden wszedł do środka, drugi zaczekał na zewnątrz. -Co do jasnej ... jeszcze ktoś?! -W tej chwiki wyciągnął miecz. Bandyta rozpoczął szarżę na Esp i Umbr. -Aaa! -Krzyknęła blądwłosa, wybiegając z domu wprost na drugiego. Jednak Espeon od razu przybiegła z odsieczą drapiąc tważ grabieżcy. Z zakrwawioną tważą przewrócił się na ziemię, dając Esp wolną drogę. Umbreon rówież rzuciła się na tważ grabieżcy. Obie dziewczyny czym prędzej uciekły z wioski. -Musimy odnaleźć mieszkańców! -Powiedziała zmęczona i zdenerwowana Esp podpierając się o spory głaz pokryty mchem. -Ale jak? -Espeon! Esp? -Spytała Espeon. -Będziemy śledzić tych bandytów. Wkońcu doprowadzą nas do swojej siedziby. Minęło sporo czasu zanim dwójka grabierzców przeszukała wszystkie domy, ale wkońcu ruszyli w drogę, a za nimi Esp i Umbr ze swoimi Pokemon'ami. Nie trzeba było długo czekać aby dojść do kryjówki bandytów. Znajdowała się w leśnej jaskini. -To tutaj! -Oznajmiła Ambr, chowając się za gigantycznym głazem.-Teraz wystarczy ... -Esp? -Spytała siostra nieco przestraszonym głosem. -Czego? -Popatrz za siebie... -Haaaax!! -Warknął wielki Haxorus błyszczącej odmiany. -O mamuniu.... -Szepnęła Esp. -Spokojnie ty moja bestio! -Powiedział pieszczotliwie Luke. -To jeden z tych bandytów! -Hm, ja? -Spytał. -Hax? -Ta, jesteś jednym z tych bandytów no nie? Świetnie, będziesz naszym zakładnikiem! Espeon, Zamęt bo jeszcze nam ucieknie! -Haxorus, ratuj! -Krzyknął zniewolony przez Espeon. -Oj, cicho! -Powiedziała Umbr, waląc filmowego Luke'a gałęzią. -No wiesz!? Przerzyje chociarz? -Hmhp, ta gałąź to oręż w dłoniach paladyna! Czyli nie wiem... -Paladyna? Chyba jak widły dla wieśniaka.... -Mruknęła pod nosem Esp. -Haxo! -Ryknął groźnie Haxorus. -Esp... to ty umiesz władać smokami, zrób z nim coś. -No dobra, dobra postaram się. Esp powoli zbliżała się do smoka, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy. Szeptała coś w międzyczasie. Po chwili mogła go dotknąć, a nawet wsiąść na niego. Espeon wskoczyła na głowę smoka. -Zaklinaczka smoków z ciebie! -Oznajmiła Umbr, ponownie waląc Luke'a gałęzią. -Hax! -Haxorus schylił się do Luke'a. Delikatnie tykał go rogiem. -Umbreon! -Warknęła. Wkońcu chłopak otrząsną się. -I tyle było z zakładnika. -Szepnęła blądwłosa. -Ojojojo, będzie siniak... -Szepnął dotykając miejsca, gdzie obrewał od Leyli. -A ty to kto? -Nie ważne kto ja jestem, ważniejsze kim jesteś Ty! -Powiadziała zeskakując ze smoka. -Właśnie! Gadaj albo gałęź! -Nazywam się Eindorian, a ten oto Haxorus nazywa się Sauro i proszę nie bijcie więcej. -Dobra, dobra a teraz powiedz mi gdzie trzymacie więżniów. -Powiedziała z kamienną twarzą. -Chyba w lochach. -W lochach... a jak się tam dostać? -Jasne, to nic skomplikowanego. -... ZARAZ! Ty przecierz jesteś Grabierzcą!! -Wygnanym Grabierzcą.... -Powiedział z opuszczoną głową. -Dlatego pomogę Wam odzyskać rodznię i bliskich! Choć za mną! -Chłopak pobiegł w głąb lasu. Esp i Umbr z trudem zdołały go dogonić. Eindorian zabrał ją do Smoczego Bastionu w gigantycznej jaskini. Dziewczyny stały na kamiennej półce a podspodem znajdowało się jezioro. Ściany jaskini były jasne, a na górze znajowało się kilka otworów przez które smoki oraz promienie słońca trafiały do środka. -Tu jest pięknie! -Krzynęła na widok ów miejsca. - Espeon! -Z kąd tu tyle smoków?! -Krzyknęła ciemnowłosa. -Same się tu zlatują. Taki ich wspólny dom, a ja jestem jego mieszkańcem. -Czyli należysz do ich społeczności? -Zapytała Esp. -Można to tak nazwać. Pomagam im, a one mogą na mnie liczyć. -I tak po prostu się nimi zajmujesz? -Spytała Umbr, bawiąc się z kilkoma Deino. -Tak. -No dobra, ale jak nam pomożesz? Wkońcu powiedziłeś że pomożesz. -Te wszystkie smoki tworzą armię, której boją się Grabierzcy. Dzięki nim możecie odzyskać rodzinę. -I tak po prostu nam to mówisz? -Zapytała zdziwiona. -Tak... ale potrzeba osoby do której smoki naboirą zaufania. -To właśnie Esp! -Krzykęła siostra. -No nie wiem... -Sauro jest bardzo nieufny wobec ludzi, a do ciebie sam przybiegł! To musisz być ty! -Trzeba spróbować! -Powiedziała pewna siebie! -Esp! Espeon! -Umbron! Minęło sporo czasu zanim Esp przekonała do siebie wszystkie smoki z jaskini. Tylko jeden najsilniejszy smok - Salamenc sprzeciwił się woli Esp, także nie dał się zwerbować i wyleciał z jaskini mimo że miał wiele ran na ciele. Tuż o poranku rozpoczęły się przygotowania do walki. Smoki ćwiczyły znane ataki, a Esp, Umbr i Eindorian przygotowywali zbroję dla Sauro. -Hax, Haxorus? -Spytał. -Jako smoczy lider musisz się wyróżniać. -Odpowiedziała Esp, przymierzając chełm dla smoka. Dziewczyna była tak pochłonięta pracą, że zapomniała o ostrych rogach po bokach głowy, miotającego się Sauro. "Topory" przcięły cienki strój dziewczyny, który w mgnieniu oka spadł na ziemię zostawiając Esp w bieliźnie. -Aaa! -Pisknęła, próbując zasłonić ciało rękoma. Obecny tam Eindorian ze zdziwieniem patrzył na dziewczynę. Na jej szczęście Espeon skoczyła na głowę chłopaka, pozbawiając go równowagi. O mało nie spadł na ziemię. Z opuszczoną głową powiedzał Esp o igle i nitce jaką trzyma w skrzyni obok łużka. Zawstydzona wzięła ubranie i je zszyła. Następnego dnia cała armia była gotowa do walki. Przyczaili się w zaroślach i czekali aż do świtu. Kiedy tylko słońce pokazało swoje pierwsze promienie rozległ się okrzyk bojowy po czym rozpoczęto akcję wojenną. Haxorus'y, Druddigon'y i Godraa, na czele których stał Sauro, jako pierwsz wybiegły z ukrycia. Kilka Fraxure'ów biegło tuż za nimi. Następne wyleciały Flygony, Vibravy, Noiven'y oraz Dragonite'y i Hydreigon'y. Frunęły metr nad Haxorusami i Druddigon'ami oraz Goodra'ami. Na samym końcu stali Esp, Umbr i Eindorian z Espeon i Umbreon. Znaleźli się na wzniesieniu. -Zaczęło się... Strażnik przy wejściu z przerażeniem w oczach schował się w środku. Krzycząc ostrzegł swoich kompanów przed gnającą w ich stronę armią smoków. Grabieżcy w pośpiechu chwyciłi za bronie tarcze i łuki. Łucznicy wspięli się na wieżyczki strzelniczie. Napięli cięciwy łuków, a groty strzał mięli wycelowane na wejściec zamkniętej kamiennej bramy. W nerwowej atmoswerze czekali aż przybędzie ich wróg. Wkońcu armia weszła do środka! Rozpędzony Sauro ztaranował kamienną bramę, a smoki wkroczyły do środka. Walka rozpoczęła się! Latające oddziały smoków musiały wylądować. Używali swoich pazurów, kłów, ogonów oraz wszystkiego co mogło przydać w walce, ale grabieżcy stawiali opór. W międzyczasie Esp, Umbr i Eindorian niepostrzeżenie przemknęli do lochów. Zamknięte drewniane drzwi w łatwy sposób otworzyli za pomocą klucza zawieszonego na gwoździu obok. Esp pociągnęła za klamkę, ale... -Wybieracie się gdzieś? - Spytał filmowy Cress. Trzymał swoją szpadę, a na jego lewym ramieniu siedział Panpour. Cała trójka odwróciła się w tym samym czasie, a w tle nadal było słychać odgłos walki między smokami i grabieżcami. -To ty! -Krzyknął Eindorian na widok Cressa. -Esp, Ambr to jest przywódca bandy Grabieżców, Criss. -Miło mi! -Powiedział, sciągając kapelusz wolną ręką i robiąc gentlemen'ski ukłon. -Nie damy ci się zwieść! -Krzyknęła Umbr. -Umbreooo Esp za plecami Umbr i Eindoriana otworzyła drzwi kluczem, za którymi trome schody w dół wydawały się prowadzić w ciemność. Criss widząc to przyjął pozycję bojową. -A wy do kąd?! -Krzyknął. -Esp, biegnij uratować mieszkańców! My się już nim zajmiemy! -Krzyknęła Umbr. Ta kwinęła głową i bez dalszych zwlekań zbiegła po schodach. Chwilę potem znalazła się w jaskini pełnej cel i klatek z więźniami grabierzców - miszkańcami wioski. Ich radość była ogromna na widok Esp, która już otwierała pierwsze cele tym samym kluczem, którym otworzyła drzwi. Gdy tylko oswobodziła wszystkich nie wiadomo z kąd nadleciał Salamenc. Dziewczyna od razu wiedzała że to ten san Salamenc jakiego widzii w Bastionie Smoków. Gad wylądował tuż przed nią. Warknął groźnie i spojrzał Esp prosto w oczy. -Salamenc, do mnie! -Krzyknął Criss, stojąc przy wejściu do lochów. Umbr i Eindorian trzymani byli przez osobistych sługusów szefa bandy. Szamotali się i wiercili, bezskutecznie walcząc o oswobodzenie. Salamenc wsleciał i stanął po lewej stronie swojego pana. -Poddajcie się, albo wszyscy zginiecie! -Krzyknął Criss. -Pan! Panpour! -Nie poddamy się! -Wykrzyczał jeden z mieszkańców. -Nigdy! -Dodał drugi. -Sami tego chcieliście.... Salamenc, zabij ich!! Smok bez chwili wachania wycelował potężnym Miotaczem Płomieni w byłych więźniów bandytów, eliminując tym samym 1/3 wioski. Kilku z nich zdołało się uratować, padając na ziemię, niestety pozostali spłonęli. -Espeon! -Krzynęł kotka, atakując Salamenc Kulą Cienia. Niczego niespodziewający się gad oberwał w głowę. Kula trafiła w czuły punkt, ponieważ ogłuszony Salamenc padł na ziemię. Zapadła chwila ciszy. Criss z pogardą patrzył na Salamenc, jak i również na swoich byłych więźniów. Oni byli natomiast nieco zdezorientowani. Spojrzeli jeszcze raz na Crissa, za którym stanął Sauro. Wbił swoje pazury w plecy chłopaka i wydłużył je za pomocą Stalowego Pazura. Szpony przeszły na wylot, pozbawiając go życia. -HHAAAAAAAAAAAXXOOO!!!!! -Krzynął donośnie. -Panpour! -Powiedział przestraszony Pokemon, który szybko uciekł. -Jesteśmy wolni!! -Krzyknął mężczyzna w tłumie. Wśród miszkańców zapanowała powszechna radość. Przytulali się i śmiali, a niebawem dołączyła do nich smocza armia. Ogłuszony Salamenc wówczas spojrzał na martwego Crissa i na Sauro. Wstał, podziękował pokłonem, szepnął coś w stylu "Uratowałeś mnie" i wyleciał przez dziurę, którą zrobił swoim Hiper Promienim. Obecni tam ludzie i Pokemony wyszli z kryjówki bandytów. Smoki wróciły do Bastionu, a mieszkańcy rozeszli się do swoich domów w wiosce... W sali kinowej zapanowała grobowa cisza, którą przerwały obfite brawa na stojąco. -Wszyscy się zgodzą że film autorstwa Luke'a był jednym z najlepszych tego dnia!! -Krzyknął sędzia konkursu. Publiczność jeszcze głośniej zaczęła klaskać i gwizdać. -Luke, zapraszamy cię do mikrofonu! Chłopak z Zoru'ą na ramieniu podszedł do sędzii. Otrzymał mikrofon. -Po pierwsze chciałbym podziękować moim aktorom, Zoru'rze i Zoroark'owi. Bez was by się to nie udało i jeśli dostanę tę nagrodę to tylko dzięki wam! Luke oddał sędzi mikrofon i zasiadł na swoje miejsce. -Mam już wyniki dzisiejszego konkursu!! -Krzynął mężczyna podnosząc do góry czerwoną karteczkę. -A więc wygrywa film pt. ... "Zaklinaczka smoków" autorstwa Luke'a !!! -TAAAK!! -Krzyknął na całą salę. Po chwili podszedł do niego właściciel studia nagraniowego i wręczył główną nagrodę. Wieczorem nastąpił czas pożegnania. Himiko, Cress i Leyla stali przy kinie miasta, gdzie czekali na Luke'a. Za krótką chwilę dołczył do nich Luke z prezentami. Rozdał im je i porzegnał się, a paczka ruszyła w stronę sali Pokemon. '''Tak oto nasi bohaterowie pomogli początkującemu reżyserowi filmów. W następnym odcinku zabaczycie walkę w sali miasta Virbank!! Do autorki Na starcie piszę że jeśli w całości film nie ma ładu i składu to wiedzcie iż pisałam to "cholerstwo" dość długo i za każdym razem miałam pomysł na inne zakończenie XD Mam nadzieję że te troszkę krwi ( 1/3 wiochy + łupierzcy ...) was nie zniesmaczyło ;) Puki co ze zgonami koniec! (Chyba XD) Mewcio [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mewcio|''Dyskusja]] Plik:Mew mini.png '' 19:38, wrz 14, 2014 (UTC) Wystąpili Ludzie *Himiko (Esp) *Cress (Criss) *Leyla (Umbr) *Luke (Eindorian) *Sędzia *Publiczność *Iluzjonistyczni aktorzy (twórcy: Zoroark i Zorua) Pokemony *Mew (Haxorus) *Zoroark (Pokemony smoki) *Espeon *Umbreon *Salamenc *Oshowott *Panpour *Zorua